Nitric Oxide Production Issues
Many diseases are characterized by or associated with insufficient nitric oxide production. Experimental and clinical studies demonstrate that insufficient nitric oxide production is associated with major cardiovascular risk factors, such as hyperlipidemia, diabetes, hypertension, smoking and atherosclerosis. Nitric oxide production is also a predictive indicator of future atherosclerotic disease progression. Unfortunately, the ability to generate nitric oxide decreases with age resulting in increased risk of heart and vascular disease.
The dysfunctional nitric oxide synthase (NOS) nitric oxide pathway is considered an early marker for various cardiovascular disorders. Decreased bioavailability of endothelial nitric oxide plays a crucial role in the development and progression of a number of human diseases. Endothelial dysfunction results from decreased nitric oxide production or increased degradation of nitric oxide. In certain aspects endothelial dysfunction can be defined as the inability to generate NO. Endothelial dysfunction is a physiological dysfunction of normal biochemical processes carried out by the endothelium, the cells that line the inner surface of all blood vessels including arteries and veins (as well as the innermost lining of the heart and lymphatics). Endothelial dysfunction is associated with several cardiovascular disorders, including atherosclerosis.
Prior attempts to restore nitric oxide homeostasis have met significant challenges. L-arginine and antioxidant supplements have consistently failed in clinical trials. It is known that NOS enzymes produce nitric oxide by catalyzing a five electron oxidation of the guanidino nitrogen of L-arginine. While nitric oxide is produced through oxidation of the semi-essential amino acid L-arginine by NOS, the L-arginine-nitric oxide pathway is dysfunctional in patients with endothelial dysfunction. Thus, feeding the nitric oxide pathway through L-arginine supplementation is potentially both ineffective and detrimental through the production of superoxide instead of nitric oxide.
Prior attempts to enhance nitric oxide production with organic nitrates such as nitroglycerin have faced challenges. Early entry therapy with organic nitrates do not significantly improve survival in myocardial infarction but increases the beneficial effects of the Angiotensin Converting Enzyme (ACE)-inhibitor enalapril by 50%. Certain short-term experimental and clinical investigations suggest that nitrate tolerance induced by nitroglycerin is associated with toxic effects in the vasculature. Chronic and long-term organic nitrate therapy has been associated with reduced survival when used in patients with coronary artery disease. Endothelial dysfunction induced by a continuous treatment with nitroglycerin may be an additional risk for patients who receive continuous nitroglycerin to treat conditions such as unstable angina and acute heart failure.
Attempts targeting delivery of nitric oxide to precise cellular locations have also faced challenges. The most widely known and effective means for targeted delivery to the pulmonary circulation is inhaled nitric oxide, which requires specialized inhaling equipment. Biomaterials for sustained release of nitric oxide for topical applications for wound healing, infections, etc. are still in development. Nanoparticle delivery of nitric oxide is still emerging, particularly in cancer biology. NO-eluting stents or nitric oxide-coating of orthopedic implants for preventing biofilm growth and infection is also still in development. Phosphodiesterase inhibitors, such as sildenafil, do not directly affect nitric oxide production but act through affecting the downstream second messenger of nitric oxide, cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP).
Oral Formulation Concerns
An oral disintegrating tablet (ODT) is a solid oral dosage form that disintegrates and dissolves in the mouth without water within 1 minute or less. A similar term used is Orodisperse, which refers to a tablet that can be placed in the mouth where it disperses rapidly before swallowing. These tablets are differentiated from regular conventional compressed or molded sublingual tablets and chewable tablets that require more than a minute to dissolve in the mouth. In the literature, ODTs also are identified as rapidly-dissolving tablets, orally disintegrating, quick-dissolve, orodisperse, mouth-dissolving, fast-melt, and rapid-disintegrating tablets.
ODTs were designed for children and the elderly or for any individual that has difficulty with swallowing, especially entire tablets or capsules, commonly referred as dysphagia. With an ODT tablet, all of the components will liquefy in the mouth and then the individual swallows the liquid. However, there are a number of disadvantages and complexities associated with the formulation development and scale-up process of ODTs, including drug loading, taste masking, friability, high facility and manufacturing costs, and stability of the finished product.
Furthermore, taste masking creates numerous challenges for ODTs. Because the active and inactive components of the formula dissolves in the mouth, any taste of any poor tasting component must be covered, either by a flavoring technique or by a coating system such as microencapsulation. The product could also be granulated with slow-dissolving components, but in some embodiments the resulting particle should not be gritty such that it results in a small enough particle size to be unable to feel it in the mouth.
Poor friability is the most frequent problem found in ODTs. For a compressible tablet to dissolve instantly, it may be quite friable. However, making the tablet harder and less friable may negatively impact the fast disintegration and dissolution time. Generally, an ideal ODT must have a balance between durability, friability and speed of disintegration/dis solution.
Embodiments Satisfy an Unmet Need
Accordingly, there exists a large unmet need to recapitulate nitric oxide homestatis in the body using an effective delivery system. Oral disintegrating tablets were previously considered unsuitable because they dissolve in the mouth, where oral dispersion of nitric oxide was perceived as ineffective. Oral disintegrating tablets are designed for children, the elderly and individuals with difficulty swallowing. Complexities challenge the formulation, development and scale-up process of oral disintegrating tablets, including drug loading, taste masking, friability, high facility and manufacturing costs, and stability of the finished product.
Regular tablets and capsule do not allow the proper reaction to take place and minimize nitric oxide generation. Capsules pass through the gastrointestinal tract and release their contents in the stomach. However, many people taking proton pump inhibitors or who may have achlorhydria for other reasons may not experience the same benefit since low pH in the stomach is required to generate NO from nitrite. Nitrosative chemistry occurring in the stomach also has the potential to form potentially carcinogenic N-nitrosamines. By slowly titrating the saliva one can avoid the burst of nitrosative chemistry that would occur at once in the stomach.
Embodiments of the present invention have thus emerged to restore nitric oxide homeostasis in an endothelium-independent manner through a safe and effective oral delivery system. Embodiments of the present invention restore physiological levels of nitric oxide in the body thereby treating or preventing disease. Embodiments of the present invention overcome challenges faced in the prior art by delivering bioactive nitric oxide sources to targeted locations, including the mouth where such sources may be reacted to produce nitric oxide which is absorbed in the mouth and then circulated in the body. The delivery system includes an ideal balance of durability, friability and speed of disintegration/dissolution oral dose which have broad applications and utility in health.